dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Tale of Orzammar
Delete candidate I've never played this, and the user who added it for deletion (through categories) did not add reason. I suspect it's because it's not considered canon, or that it's a mod? I know it was meant to be a mod to show what the toolset can do, so I'm rather neutral regarding the deletion. 06:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry. That was me. I saw the anon that added it and new it was fake so I added the category as I didn't have time to actually add it as a candidate for deletion. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 16:53, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I think this module was created by Bioware to demonstrate the toolset. I'm not sure if it's considered canon but the story is actually a prequel to the Dwarf Noble Origin and adds to Bhelen's character (as I pointed out here too some time ago). If this page get's deleted this info should at least appear somewhere as trivia. --ShardofTruth (talk) 20:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you have proof of said module? I never heard about this until now so consider me skeptical. And even if this was real, it's not canon whatsoever so it really doesn't matter. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 09:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :There is even a thread about it on the forums here, so I'm not sure why you think it's not real. There seems to be no place to download it at the moment, so I uploaded it here, it's like 26MB big and 20 minutes long I think. Also if it was made by Bioware for PC Gamer and fits very well with the rest of the story I don't think you can call it non-canon that easily. --ShardofTruth (talk) 10:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::If we're voting on its status, I vote to keep. This was made by Bioware themselves, so it's not just another module. It deserves its page, IMO. EightDeer (talk) 11:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the file. Just wanted to add that it is better to rename it to PC_GAMER_TALE.dazip since I've got an error with the old name. veryblackraven 19:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I downloaded and played the DLC. The reasons which led me to believe that it's totally an unofficial mod are: :1. PC Gamer is shown prominently everywhere. :2. Even though the DLC is quite small, there are no voiced dialogues. :3. The dialogues are quite unprofessional and Bhelen's dialogue shows a much more different personality from what we've seen in DAO. Therefore, unless we see evidence that this is truly Bioware's work and also something canon, I'm in favor of deletion. 10:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I did some checking, and I found an article on Games Radar stating that Bioware made it, plus this article from RPGWatch which has a quote from Bioware dev David Sims. Both articles date from late October 2009. EightDeer (talk) 11:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::@ViktoriaLanders: ::1. It's shown exactly two times, in the intro and on that special item. It's as fourth wall breaking as the credits from the Feastday Gifts and Pranks and Return to Ostagar. ::2. True, maybe they didn't pay enough money. Either way, that point shouldn't be taken against it. ::3. The dialogue may not be great but (at least from my point of view) that's true for Dragon Age I & II too, again Return to Ostagar has some of the most cringeworthy dialogue for the whole series available. I'm not sure about Bhelen's personality, please elaborate your point. I thought it presented him as manipulating as in the main game. ::I guess what I want to say is, just because it's short and not very good it still can be part of the Dragon Age canon, just check out Journey, Legends, Redemption and Warden's Fall. --ShardofTruth (talk) 15:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Since it's confirmed to be made by BioWare and appears (arguable) to be canonical (per the article EightDeer linked), I'll support to keep the article. 16:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah same here, though I'd still support to add a stub template to the current version of the page since it obviously needs more references and details. 18:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Quest and codex entry The main quest is called "The Ruined Thaig" and the only sub-quest "An Expedition to the Deep" is updated several times. Task not accepted yet A mysterious nobleman in Tapsters' Tavern has offered you a job in the Deep Roads, an expedition to confirm the existence of a historical artifact that may be valuable to another noble house. He hasn't given you much to go on, however, and you've told him you'll consider the offer without committing to it yet. Hired for the quest A mysterious dwarven nobleman has contracted you to make your way into the ruins of a ruined thaig in search of information regarding a lost artifact. He hasn't told you much about it, but his coin appears to be good. When you're ready to proceed to the Deep Roads, come back to your benefactor and let him know. Arrived at the Ruined Thaig You have entered one of the many lost thaigs of the dwarven lands. Somewhere in here is an ancient tomb where an artifact may be hidden - your employer has hired you to find this place and confirm the artifact's existence. Defeated the golem The final guardian of the tomb has been defeated after a long and sometimes desperate battle. Now all you need to do is examine the tomb itself, to see if there's anything to all this. After Bhelen revealed himself You have been betrayed! The noble who hired you to investigate the lost artifact in the ruins merely used you to clear the path for him, so that he could plant an artifact of his own - for what nefarious ends, he would not say. Whatever the reason, he's decided you know too much and intends to kill you. If Bhelen's deal isn't accepted You've decided to go down fighting against the treacherous nobledwarf. He's called in reinforcements, however, and it's looking like an unwinnable fight. Hopefully whoever he's used you as a pawn against will see through his schemes and some day get revenge on your behalf. If Bhelen's deal is accepted The dwarven noble has realized that killing you would be too hard - or at least, harder than the alternative. To keep your meagre knowledge of his schemes a secret he has demanded that you exile yourself to the surface world, and he has promised you great trouble should you return. Best to take him at his word and flee. Perhaps your adventures topside will lead to glory, and one day to your triumphant return. Also a unique item (with unique image) can be found in the Ruined Thaig called "PC Gamer magazine" with the description "A strange tome made entirely from glossy, colourful paper." It adds an codex entry called "Dragon Age" with the following text: The team behind BioWare gives PC Gamer the inside scoop on which origin story is their favorite—and which one might be right for you Who am I? Mike Laidlaw, Lead Designer My favorite origin: Dwarf Commoner Why you should pick it: Why stride the halls of power when you can see how the lowest of the low eke out their existence? For me, it all begins with the brand burnt into my character's face: Knowing you're marked as one of the casteless at birth means that you start at the lowest possible point in your life. In other words, there's nowhere to go but up. As a commoner, I get propelled into Origins not so much with a sense of my place, but a fierce determination to change my status while the entire dwarven society does all it can to keep me down. Who am I? Ferret Baudoin, Dragon Age PRC Lead Designer My favorite origin: Dwarf Noble Why you should pick it: Dwarf Noble hits a number of high notes for me. Perhaps most importantly, it's that throughout the origin I had a firm sense of who I was in the social order—and it's good to be the Prince. Also, the dwarven culture in Orzammar is familiar enough to be instantly understandable yet different enough to be fascinating. It's one of the few times in any RPG that I've felt like actual royalty. Power, intrigue, politics—what's not to like? Who am I? David Gaider, Lead Writer My favorite origin: Mage Why you should pick it: It's so seldom in games that you get to see how your magic-user became a magic-user. Finally you get a glimpse into what life is like for mages inside their secluded towers. They're distrusted by everyone, and here you get to understand why. I'm also a sucker for the Fade, the dream realm where a good portion of the Mage origin takes place. I like the idea that demons battle over psychic real estate, and their desire to possess a mage's soul comes purely from a place of envy. Who am I? Alain Baxter, Producer My favorite origin: Dalish Elf Why you should pick it: Dalish looks like the most traditional of the origin stories: You're an elf, you live in the woods and you're a hunter. Yep, all true to form. Yet, your very first encounter shatters that impression as you end up holding at arrow point a group of "shemlen" (elven for humans) who have stumbled too close to your camp. From there, the origin is an unfolding tale of decay. You see glimpses of an elven history that was grand, yet for all that the Dalish elves have done to keep their culture alive, all they have now are fragments. Who am I? Geoff Loken, Quality Assurance My favorite origin: City Elf Why you should pick it: My first taste of Dragon Age was the Elf Commoner origin, and to this day it's some of my favorite content in the game. I'm no fan of elves, but these aren't your typical prancing forest elves; they're more like something you'd expect to find in Dickens versus Tolkien. There's no better place to start if you want to spend the entire game hell bent on seeking revenge, or if you seek to rise from rags and chains to your inevitable awesomeness. Who am I? Mark Darrah, Project Director My favorite origin: Human Noble Why you should pick it: Revenge and betrayal always motivate me to play a game, and the Human Noble propels me into the role of a Grey Warden in a state I can only call "out for blood." The thing is, even further into the game, the human noble has options open to it that no one else has. While other characters have to deal with the stigma of being an elf, mage or dwarf, my character descended from the second most powerful family in the land, opening up doors that aren't available to anyone else once I start dealing with other nobles. Revenge can be so very, very sweet. I'm not sure if I should add any of this because the status of the campaign is still discussed. --ShardofTruth (talk) 10:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Add to series template? Should this be added to the main Template:Series? EightDeer (talk) 18:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Playable Character Article Is it worth creating a playable character article for the PC in Tale of Orzammar? "The Hireling" or something maybe? Admittedly though I can't see what it would cover other than what is already on the DLC page so I am on the fence personally. - 02:37, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : I haven't played the game so I can't say for sure, but it doesn't seem that there's enough info to warrant its own article. Especially since the protagonist doesn't have a name. -- 03:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC)